Halloween at the GLEE
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: A Halloween dance, Taz in costume, and Up wanting to be more than friends. Taz/Up. Oneshot


**A/N: Not sure how good this is, but here it is! A Halloween oneshot. It contains TUp. I suppose there is a teeny bit of Spayonder in it as well, but it is TUp-centric. Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>It was Halloween at the G.L.E.E, and they were having a big dance. Everyone was to dress up in costume, and Taz was having none of it.<p>

"No, February, how many times do I have to tell jou dat, no, I will not dress up." Taz said to the blonde for the hundredth time.

"But Tazzie! If you don't dress up you can't go to the dance, and then you won't be able to have fun! Besides, I heard that Commander Up will be there."

Taz's head snapped up at the last comment. "Why do jou think I care if Up is dere or not?"

"Oh, Taz, I've seen the way you look at him, and how you do everything together. You two are so totally in love!"

"Fine, I'll go. But I do not love Up. He is my _amigo._" She said, blushing slightly at what February had assumed.

"Yay! I'll go get Specs, she's coming too." February ran off to retrieve the bespectacled member of their team. Taz sat down and put her face in her hands. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Specs and Taz sat in February's room, waiting for their turns to be tortured. February was doing her own costume and hadn't told them what she was going to be. She came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, sporting what looked like a bathing suit, a leather jacket and knee high boots, accompanied by hair extensions that made her hair go down to her waist.<p>

"What de hell are jou supposed to be?" Taz asked.

"I'm Lady Gaga, silly! She was a musician in the early 2000's."

Taz looked confused, but Specs nodded. "Yes, I remember my grandparents telling me about her. She seemed like a rather strange person."

"Okay Specs, you're up." February motioned the girl into her bathroom as Taz flopped onto the bed and turned on the TV. Half an hour later, Specs walked out in a pink spotted dress that was torn at the bottom. Her hair had been straightened and put in a short ponytail on the top of her head. The weirdest part was that there was a bone in her hair.

"I'm supposed to be Pebbles from the 1960's animated show 'The Flintstones'" Specs explained at Taz's bewildered expression.

Taz nodded before she got up. "I have a feeling dat I am going to regret dis." She said before going into the bathroom.

"Okay Taz, I'm going to make you look really pretty, but at the same time, kinda scary." February said. She turned Taz away from the mirror and went to work, placing a long black wig on her head, straightening it, then applying eye makeup. "Okay, now we need to put on your costume." The bubbly blonde pulled out a long black dress and a corset.

"_Hijo de puta!_ Jou want me to wear dat? No way in hell." Taz cried, looking over the garish dress.

"Pleeeease, Tazzie? It's only for one night, and Up is going to see you in it!"

Taz rolled her eyes. "I wish jou would stop focusing on Up, but I did say I would let jou dress me up, so go ahead."

"Yes!" February cheered. Taz got out of her usual fatigues and stepped into the dress, February zipping it up at the back. She then took the corset and put it around Taz's small figure. "Tell me when it starts to hurt, kay?"

She began tightening the strings, doing them up until Taz could barely breathe. "Okay, Feb, they're starting to hurt."

"Okay, just two more things." She replied, handing Taz a tube of red lipstick. "Put this on for me okay?"

Taz did as she was told while February painted her nails blood red. "There, all done. You're Morticia Addams."

Taz assessed herself in the mirror. It didn't look half bad on her. The corset did wonders for her practically stick-straight figure, and the makeup February put on widened her eyes. She turned to February "Thank jou. It's lovely." February just looked at her, expecting Taz to hit her, or at least grumble about the makeup.

"You really like it?"

"_Si_, now can we get going?" The regular Taz was back. They walked into the hallway, where the guys were waiting. Krayonder was dressed as a pirate, Up as a sailor, and Bug- well, Bug didn't have a costume. February went out first, taking Bug's arm; followed by Specs, then Taz. She heard Krayonder complimenting Specs.

"Woah, you look amazing, dude." She saw Specs smile and follow Krayonder to the dance. Taz looked over at Up. He had been watching the younger couples, so he hadn't seen Taz yet. He turned his head and saw her. His eyes widened, trying to picture Taz under the costume.

"Who are you, and why are you impersonating my Lieutenant?" Up asked jokingly. Taz elbowed him in the stomach. "I'm surprised you let February dress you up at all."

"It took a lot of convincing on her part." Up offered her his arm and led her to the dance.

When Up saw Taz, his stomach flipped over. The black of the dress made even her look pale, and his eyes were immediatly drawn to her lips, followed by her eyes. She was incredibly sexy in that outfit. He had to look away quickly to stop the feeling of desire pooling in his stomach. The things this woman could do to him without physically doing anything. Up shook his head to rid the inappropriate thoughts swarming about his friend.

When they got to the party, the music was thumping, shaking the floor. Lights flashed and people drank punch that was probably spiked with something. Taz gripped tighter on Up's arm, suddenly scared of the people that surrounded them.

"It's okay Taz." Up whispered in her ear. "Why don't we go get a drink?"

Taz nodded and let Up lead her to the bar. "One beer and-" He looked to Taz for her drink, despite the fact he knew the answer already.

"Tequila. And make it good tequila, too. None of the usual shit jou have here." The bartender slid them the drinks, and Taz sat down at the bar, needing more than the one shot. Up went off, but he made sure he could see Taz at all times, the last thing he needed was a drunk Taz in that costume. He doubted that he could control himself if that happened. Luckily, Taz left the bar after a few more shots. She walked around, avoiding the bastards that tried to grope at her, and made her way to the punch table. Up walked over as well, needing to see how drunk she was.

"Hey Up." She said, pouring herself some punch. She didn't seem too bad, maybe a little bit buzzed. He nodded and poured himself a drink. A thumping club song came on. "Up, let's go dance!" Okay, maybe she was a little bit more drunk than he thought. Taz dragged him onto the dance floor and started jumping around beside Up. She grabbed his arms and pulled them around, making him dance. After a while, the song ended and a slow song started.

Before he could get away, Taz had wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him towards her, and Up wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked around and saw Krayonder and Specs dancing, as well and Bug and February and Tootsie dancing awkwardly with Megagirl. Taz looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, and Up leaned down and kissed her. Taz was shocked, initially, but soon after, she kissed him back. When they broke apart, Up screwed his eyes shut, expecting a good punch, or at least a slap. After it didn't come, he cautiously opened one eye and saw that Taz was looking up at him with an amused expression on her face.

"You- you're not mad?" Up asked

"_Idiota_. I'm not mad. I've been waiting for jou to do dat for a while. Now lets get outta here and watch _De Karate Kid._" Taz said with a smile that Up hadn't seen in ages.

"Sure. Maybe I can help you out of that dress." Up joked with a wink. Taz chuckled and led them out of the dance.


End file.
